You've Got This Hold On Me
by ItsOnlyLiz
Summary: It's About Loren And Eddie how they become one and together overcoming the obstacles that come from being a RockStar, what will happen when their life takes an unexpected turn, will their past come to haunt them? , will they ever have a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**_(Am taking a different turn in the Hollywood Heights Fan-Fiction..So Feel Free To tell me what you think)_**

**Loren P.O.V**

I Grabbed my keys and headed out the door , i was going to my spot ;it was the only place i can just let all my worry's go ,sink in all the view and it's the place where i get my inspiration's for writing music…"They tell me it's nice this time of year" ;This was one of the song's i was writing ,I recently had sent this particular lyrics to my Idol "Eddie Duran"..I Started to like his music and searching the whole internet for everything about him I Learned a-lot..Lately I've been having these dream's about him;Just thinking about him made my heart skipped a beat..I Didn't Like the "Eddie Duran" Rock-star, But "Eddie" ,The sweet , charming,caring and the feel of his music makes me melt inside and out..My BEST-FRIEND Mel Had push me into doing his contest; at first i made it into the top 25 but not to the top 5 but then something had change , My mom practically beg Eddie's dad to listen to my song, which he did and well you know what happen next…I Let all the memory flow in my head ,Winning the contest,Meeting him and well it's safe to say "I Hope we become MORE Than "FRIENDS".

**Eddie P.O.V**

I Woke myself by the sound of my 's safe to say Had a Night Mare.. "I found myself in my penthouse with me yelling at Chloe , because i had found out that all her lies The back stabbing ,Sleeping with Tyler behind my back ,Lying about her mother Dying The lies just continue on and on..I Had told her that i didn't want anything to do with her that i was done, i called off the engagement (It wasn't long ago that i had proposed to her) And she started to cry saying how she Loves me and she can't lose me;i just stood there , with a blank expression..**(***Reality***) **Then it hit me i figure what my dream was trying to tell me. she never loved me, she loved what i can give her ,she manipulate me and i was blind not to even see what she had made me become she had change me to someone she thought she was in-love with.I Grabbed my keys, my hat and sunglasses and open the door I Needed to get away Before i knew i was in the elevator ;Going Down !

**Mel P.O.V**

I Had finally drag myself up from bed , after Lisa had come two minutes to woke me up..All i can think about was my BEST-FRIEND Loren winning the Eddie Duran Contest after i particularly drag her Ass to the computer to send her song in…I Took a shower and got ready i walked in the kitchen to find the one only Bitchy Adriana in our kitchen..Me and Loren didn't like Adriana she was always me to us and as much i want to hit her, i never let get to me Loren on the other hand , always cared what people think , she thinks of other before her and she let push her over and also let them take advantage of her , but since we've been friends for so long am starting to rub off on her and she starting to rub off me..I Simply got my coffee and headed back to the living room Loren had just text-ed me saying she's at her "Secrete Spot" and she'll be here to pick me up in an hour or so ..I Always wonder where That spot of her's is?Mhm

**Nora P.O.V**

I Had woken to find my daughter wasn't in her room , i wasn't worried at all..Okay maybe i was..I walk to the shower; After 10 minutes of shower , i got ready for another boring day at work..I Had left a note for Loren, but i knew she wasn't going to come back home, she's probably picking Mel up and go straight to school.I Really didn't Want to go to work , probably because of Don.I Had recently broken up with him ,he wasn't the same guy i like from the start, cause at some point he started to change and i didn't want to get involve in his crazy life But i also have to thank him for helping me get Lorens song to Max , but he thinks am shallow, that i was only with him cause of that He almost hit me when we was having a fight about when i told him i think "we should End us".. I Shook that memory off my mind and headed out the door.

**Max P.O.V**

I Couldn't Shake the memory of that "BEAUTIFUL" Human Being named Nora I Believe that was her name..When Katy died i never really dated anyone, well except for Daphne but i wouldn't call that dating..But NORA I Can see myself falling IN-LOVE over again , I Mean she was Gorgeous , Her eyes was Magnificent , like i can't get her out of my mind..The other when she came to MK and told me about how her and Don was Over Made Me Happy As Hell ! But I Try my hardest to hide it , but she saw through me..Speaking of her giving me goosebumps and shivers. This Lady made my heart skip a bit just mentioning her name and lately every-where i go it's like i hear her name or see it..Man "I'M FALLING HARD"


	2. Chapter 2

You've Got This Hold On Me

_ Chapter 2  
_

**Eddie P.O.V**

_I Got off the elevator, and walked straight to my car and drove off..After 15-Minutes of driving i reach my spot i got off and started walking to the tree , while i was walking i heard someone singing.I Always thought i was the only one who knew about this place , but apparently i was wrong , But this girl am guessing; her voice sound familiar..I Stood there and watch her sing , suddenly i realized the lyrics and then it hit me it was "Loren"..I Walked up to her and gently tap her, she flinched; she got scared, she got up and said "Eddie" i said yeah of course , but i was surprise she knew it was me.I Asked her what she was doing here, she told me , then i sat down and gesture for her to sit next to me; we talk for what seem like forever, but then she told me she had to leave, i had totally forgot that she was still in high school…When she left i was sad, she was easy to talk to, i can be myself around her and i get this feeling when am with her..I Often ask myself "What is this feeling?" I Never felt this way about Chloe._

_**Loren P.O.V**_

_I Sat there singing; when suddenly i felt a pair of fingers tap me at my back i turn back slowly to find "Eddie" I Knew it was him because , well i just knew. By his expression he was surprise that i knew , he asked me what i was doing here and of course i told him, i was going to ask him what he was doing here, but by the expression on his face, i didn't dare to ask..Then suddenly i remember that i have to go to school , i told him i have to leave; which i didn't want to.. I Stood up and he gave me a hug , it sent chills down my whole body, i took a glance at him again , and i saw it in his eyes that he didn't want me to leave either , as much as i wanted to stay i knew i had to leave..As i was walking i can still feel his eyes looking straight at me which made me blush..I Got in my car and drove off with him on my mind._

**Mel P.O.V**

_I've Been Waiting for Loren for almost 10-minutes , she text-ed me and told me she was on her way and she had something she had to tell me..Me being the Mighty Mel I couldn't wait here what is about..After 12-Minutes she arrived at the door and i yelled "I'll Get It" i grabbed my keys and purse and opened the door to find a Really Excited Loren, She grabbed my hand and drag me out the door into the car."Omg! You wouldn't believe who i met at my spot ! She beamed.. I Said "Who ?" ..She told me who it was and i just gave a blank expression; she told me what they talked about..After arriving at school all i kept saying is "My Girl Loren is in Love,In love" and she just kept laughing at me.._

**_Chloe P.O.V_**

_I Was so devastated that Eddie had found all my i wanted to do was scream on top of my lungs..My Mother and Tyler had ruined everything that i had worked hard for they've ruin my plan to becoming ..But That's not going to stop me , i will make sure that "No ONE and i Mean No One will get in my way" Not Even that Teeny Boper…I finally found the way for me to win Eddie back, but i might need some help i got my phone out and call two different people ..First i call Lily Park my dearest friend and then i called Tyler , he was so easy to manipulate…"It's Time To Get Cracking"._

**_ Nora P.O.V_**

_I Walked in the room, to be greeted by an angry Don ;I Looked at Ellie who was sitting there drinking her coffee and looking at me from the corner of her eye..5-miutes Don came out and asked if he can see me, i had left my phone outside , and i can swear i can hear it ringing off the hook..After Don and I Talked we both walk outside and "Nora ! Max Duran Called and he told me to tell you that he can't wait to see you tonight" I Yelled at Ellie to stop barging in my Life i was about to say Love Life but it sounded like i was a child…After another boring day at work , i went to talk to Don , But i walked in on him talking to a man about the plan..I Was going inside to tell him that am quitting my job, but i told him it can wait another day.I Shut the door and walked away._

**_ Max P.O.V_**

_I Called Nora's Phone after i had gotten up and showered; but instead of hearing Nora's voice i heard a woman who finally had picked her phone up , she sounded like an African American but she had told me , she was in the office with Don , Making sound like they were doing something "Dirty" i shall say But i knew Nora Wouldn't do anything like that the lady then ask me if i wanted to leave a message which i said "Yes" I Told her to tell her "I Can't Wait To see her tonight" She Laughed or Giggle i couldn't really tell and Said "Okay" i hung up and collapsed on the bed and let out a Heavy sigh.."I Feel Like a Teenager again" I Said.  
_

**Tyler P.O.V**

_I Told myself that i was done with _Chloe, but yet i keep falling into her trap , But Not this time she had called me to help her get Eddie back , that's what i assume why she needed my help , I Said "Yes" but i got a plan of my sleeve, i had something against her and my plan was not to tell "Her" but "Eddie" I've always hated that guy because he had stolen my dream, but at the same time it wasn't his fault..I Blame Myself And Chloe..Well Mostly Chloe after falling into her traps , is when i began hating him , he took my Girl,and My Life..That's Why i was determine to Ruin him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tyler P.O.V

I Knock on the door , and she came rushing in "Lil—-Tyler! What are you doing here; she said..Well babe you called me and i came and I've got some proclamation for you i said..she looked at me like i was crazy , i told her everything that i will do if she doesn't quit the game she's playing or Else i will tell Eddie about her being the driver that kill his mom and went after her son to cover her tracks..I went on and on and she still try to seduce me, i push her off and told her "You'll Regret This" And Slam the door leaving her a terrified look.

Chloe P.O.V

I Heard a knock on my door ,i open to find someone i wasn't expected..I Ask him what he was doing here , and he just began ranting about how if i don't drop trying to get Eddie back and trying to Ruin The Teeny-Bopper , that he's going to tell Eddie about the "Accident" I Was Starting to get terrified but then i knew how to get him to back off , i started to rub my hands up and down his chest but then he nudge my hands off and "You'll Regret This" and slam the door.I Fell down to the couch and started to feel this feeling; my arms were sweating and i just feel this whole thought going through my head.

**Nora P.O.V**

After getting off a long day at work ..I Hopped in the shower to get ready for my date i should say "I Giggle at the thought of that" After getting out of the shower , i went in the room to get a dress form my closet..After 2minutes of looking i found a _Blue very light shades of pearl and iridescent beads in an elaborate lace-type of pattern_.It was perfect I Got dress and did my make-up it wasn't too much and it wasn't less..After a while i called Loren first to tell her am going out and she had told me she's going to Eddie's Penthouse to work on a song, i was afraid to tell her No but i didn't want to get her mad..After getting off the phone; i called Max and that i'll be on my way soon, i can tell by his tone that he was excited.I Grabbed my keys and headed out.

**Max P.O.V**

After getting ready and looking my Best for these lovely lady Nora; I Heard My Phone Ringing, I Quickly Ran to it and smiled that It was her calling, i picked it up and put on my sexy voice; she giggle knowing what i was trying to do..She called to tell me that she's on her way and we talked for a few more minutes and hung up..Suddenly i started to feel this nerves , but it'll go away..I Went downstairs to MK And told Grace to bring the flowers i had gotten for her out..I Sat there counting the times…Then suddenly i felt a tap on my shoulder and i turn around slowly to find.

**Loren P.O.V**

It was only Two-Minutes To school To school is over; i couldn't think straight, i was so excited to be working with Eddie at his penthouse ,I Was Nervous and Excited..As soon as the bell rang, I Ran out and quickly ran to my locker and got the books i need and stop to talk to Mel, Me and Mel were just so Excited..Mel and i hear people yelling and mumbling and we went outside to check who it was , we pushed past people and when i got there "OMG ! Loren its for you" I looked up to find a Limousine And and a Man Standing, holding a Paper with my name on it.I Quickly said bye to Mel and ran to the guy " " Yes that's me i replied, he opened the door and i found Eddie sitting there, i shut the door quickly and he open his hands out; i was assuming he wanted a hug, which i gave him..As the car started to moving we just started to talk.. when we arrive at his penthouse walked up into the elevator and arrived at his suite, he opened the door "My Lady he said" i chuckled at him.

**Eddie P.O.V**

I Opened The door "My Lady" i said…We started to work on some songs , i kept staring at her..Working with her was just unbelievable , i loved every second of it. I Was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't hear what she said but then she said again "Eddie ! I Have to show you something" She walked up to the piano and started to play/sing and i got up and just started to look at her while she was playing/singing i was mesmerized..After she was done; i walked up to her and grab her by the face and just pressed my lips against her, i had No control of my body whatsoever and the feel of her body against mine was just Breathe-Taking..I Really like her but i don't want and i want to move slow with her , because i can't bare to loose her..I Snapped back to reality and just started to put more passion and force, showing her that i want this; I want us and by the way she's holding me and kissing me i feel like she wants this/us made me happy more than i ever is a new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Loren P.O.V_**

After having the best make-out of my life with Eddie; we talked about us, how we both want to be together, how he can't stop thinking about and me not able to get him out of my half an hour of talking we finally decided to be together and how am ready for people to know about rest of the night we talked,laughed , and kiss her and there..The next day i woke up to the sound of the alarm, i got up and got dressed,then headed to the kitchen to find my mother wasn't there i looked at my phone and saw that i had five text message from my mom, 3 phone call from Eddie and 4 Phone calls from Mel. I Call/text them. I Arrived at school and started running up to Mel , when Adriana walked up to me and started bitching about how my life is so perfect and how she hates that even when my dad left me , i still have someone who was there for me I Just simply said "If you don't Excuse, I've someone important i need to talk to and Your Worth My Time." I Walked up so Mel "What was that all about? Mel Asked Reluctantly" ."Nothing for you to worry about , i said not wanting to sound angry..But what you need to know is..She didn't even let me finish she was jumping up and down , i just stood there laughing at her.

**_Mel P.O.V_**

I Saw Loren walking up to me , but was stopped by Adriana, i stood there and watch, i couldn't here what they were saying because of the people i waited for them to finish so i can ask her what happen.."What was that all About? I Ask not sounding too reluctantly "Nothing for you to worry about" She said she try not to sound angry but i knew but i left it alone..Then she said there was something i needed to know i assume it was about Eddie and i couldn't contain myself i was jumping up and down..She told me all about her night with Eddie Duran and How There now "Together" At first i didn't believe her but then she showed me the text Eddie sent her I Screamed and everyone started to stare at us I Didn't care..After talking the bell rang and we headed to class.

**Nora P.O.V**

I Spent the night at Max's apartment i woke up and gently remove Max's hand away from me and sat on the bed.I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what happen, i felt a pair of hands around me."Good Morning Beautiful." I Turned around "Good Morning Handsome I Giggle realizing that i sound like a teenage girl. I Spent the day with Max We both stayed in bed and when try to get up , he wouldn't let me; so i stay there and kissed him, then it started to turn into an intense, passionate, forceful make out session, and when it got deeper, we heard a knock on the door, i groaned Max simply laugh at me while getting the door..He open it "Daphne" My Jaws dropped.

**_Max P.O.V_**

_Me and Nora were having an intense make-out; when We heard a knock on the door; i opened it "Daphne" I Said , i turn around saw Nora's mouth jaw dropped.."Come in , i said sounding confused on why she's here.." "Oh! Sorry i didn't know you had company.." It's fine i said , But Daphne can i ask you why your here? She looked at Nora Then back at me I Realize that it was something private so i looked at Nora.."I'll Be Out on the porch" I Kissed her on the cheek and she walked off..Daphne Started ranting about how much she miss me , and how Nora doesn't deserve me and How she's changing me..I Looked at her up and down and think to myself is she crazy; she's like another version of Chloe; which is ironic because Chloe introduce me too her..I Told her that I Liked her; but am Falling deep in-love with Nora, when i walked up to go open the porch door; she rushed over to me and forced herself on me leaving Nora to see this, but to my surprise Nora didn't Run off, she saw me push her off i saw Nora walking up to her I Wonder what she was going to do the next thing you know was Nora Slapping Daphne; knocking her down to the floor._

**_Chloe P.O.V_**

_I Found My way into Eddie's Apartment; i heard that he was now dating that Teeny-Booper Loren Tate, so i decide to change his mind..I Snuck into his house and started to put rose petals all over the floor, candles and all that cuteys stuff; Then i wrapped my self in a robe (open) and sat on the Couch looking sexy, while waiting for Eddie…..Eddie walked in dropped his keys on the floor, i snuck up behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist "Loren, is that you", I Got aggravated and said No it's me Chloe , He turn around and i can feel the anger fill the room.."What the HELL, Are you doing here" You like i said sounding seductively "HELL NO !" I was furious at what he said and started to yell "NO I DON'T LIKE ! THE ONLY PERSON I WANT IN A ROBE; NAKED IS LOREN AND ONLY LOREN.." I Got More Mad and Tried to shove myself at him; but he simply open the door, threw my stuff out and then me.."ED-" Before i could say anything he slam the door..I Started to pound on the door Yelling "EDDIE PLEASE OPEN UP, I LOVE YOU.." After 5-minutes i Left, but if i did i said "I Get You! and ruin LOREN!_

**_Eddie P.O.V_**

_I Walked in my apartment, drop my keys on the floor, i felt a pair of hands snuck up behind me I Assume it was Loren; but when i turn around i found Chloe..I Started getting angry "What The HELL, Are you doing here" she said "You like she said trying to sound seductively"." HELL NO !" I Replied Getting ANGRY By the Minute, she started to yell and i yelled back at her "NO I DON'T LIKE ! THE ONLY PERSON I WANT IN A ROBE; NAKED IS LOREN AN ONLY LOREN.." She tried to shove herself at me and i open the door threw her stuff out and the her and slammed the door..She Yelled "EDDIE PLEASE OPEN UP, I LOVE YOU.." I Laughed and just started thinking of Loren , then suddenly i forgot what just happen with me and Chloe, She makes me happy and i just can't get enough of her, Am Falling For Her More._

**_Tyler P.O.V_**

I Packed all my stuff and started to head for the door, when i heard a knock on the door."Who is it.?" "It's me Chloe" I Groaned and unlock the door "WHAT DO YOU WANT? I SAID TRYING TO SOUND AS MEAN AS I CAN" She walked past me and , when she saw all my things packed "Why are your stuff packed? where are you going? I Looked at her with disgust "It's none of your business , but if you would excuse me i've got a plane to catch; i said walking past her" We argue for a while until "Well Chloe It was good to meet you, but your like poison; i always thought it was Eddie That made me this Mean; cruel person, but it was you, i was hating on the wrong person; when i should be hating you..so if you don't excuse me i have to get going.." "Wait what about me ? she said trying to act innocent" " Sorry Babe; but i don't Give a Damm" With that i slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Nora P.O.V

_After Knocking her down;Max came up to me looking shocked..She Got up and i yell "Don't Touch Him! I Saw what you did, and it didn't i know your only using him to sing in MK To Replace Katy" Isn't That what your doing? she said to me "Am not trying to replace her; i may not know Katy, but i know she would have want for Max to be happy! He makes me happy and i make him happy….And it's so funny that you think you belong with him, Y-Your like Chloe; you manipulate people for what you want and make them fall for the made up version of you, I Love Max More than you'll ever understand." She looked at me and couldn't say anything.. for a while we stood in silence giving each other stares before Max said something "Daphne I Think you should Leave, he said while opening the door" She looked at me then back at Max And said "You better watch your back" With that she left , she might be threatening me to make me scare, But she's Not! I'm going to let Karma Be a Bitch to her._

**_Max P.O.V_**

I Watch Nora and Daphne Go back and Forth and what Nora Had to say about me, made me Smile and Make's me Fall for her even thing that catch my attention the most when she said _"Y-Your like Chloe; you manipulate people for what you want and make them fall for the made up version of you." She was right whenever I Talk about Katy, she'll always make these faces; i thought it was just how she is, but now i see…After a while of silence, i decided to break the silence "Daphne I Think you should Leave, I Said While Opening the door" She looked at Me and Nora then said "You Better Watch Your Back, then she left" I Looked at Nora Who look like she wasn't scared at what she said._

**_Mel P.O.V_**

_I Got Home to find Lisa and Gus arguing about Phil and where he has i walked in they stop.."Don't stop talking because i walked in.I Already know who it's about; i said sounding a little bit mean. "Melissa; she said " i turn around "You know what ! Save it Am sick and tired of you favoring Phil, every time i do something wrong you always give me these lecture of why this bad or what should do and not do..But Phil Nooo ! He get's away With EVERYTHING! Everything i touch i destroy, i get it Lisa am not your favorite, Phil is.." I Said getting angrier and angrier.."Melissa Gus Plead" No don't Am sick and tired of her and am going to Lorens; You don't need me here" I walked out with tears strolling down my face, i called Loren and told her that I'm coming over._

_**Loren P.O.V**_

_After school was over..I Went home; To my surprise my mother wasn't home..I Got a call from Mel saying she was on her way over; By the tone of her voice in the phone call i knew she must have been crying and probably had to do with Lisa..I got my books out and started to do my homework when i heard someone Knock on the door; i assume it was Mel , but No No it was Eddie."What are you doing here? i said He walked past me; while giving me a peck on the cheek "Well i came to see my Girl-Friend he said pulling me on his lap" Oh! I Said , he looked at me confused "Aren't you happy to see me? He said "I Am! it's just that Mel is going to be here soon and I Can tell it's something that has to do with her Parents" "Oh ! Need i'll Just come back later? As much i wanted him to stay; i just didn't want Mel to think the thought of me leaving her also, so i said Okay! I Gave him a Kiss and he left..5-minutes past and Mel came running at The door, i opened it and she fell to my arms, crying as hard as she can._

_**Chloe P.O.V**_

_This Bitch Loren, Think she can take everything i've worked hard for! Oh No No She doesn't ! I Kept talking to myself pacing around the room non-stop..Tyler left me and i truly love him; but Eddie is the closet thing i'll have to becoming BIG! My name in the shiny light *Chloe Duran* I Smile at the thought of that..I Went on these website and started to look for things or someone who hates Loren to help me ruin Loren..This Is the Beginning And the End Of you *LOREN TATE*_

_**Eddie P.O.V**_

_After leaving Lorens house..I Went home, and basically took a nap before going back to hers..While i was sleeping i was dreaming about my mother and also her meeting Loren, every now and then she will lean in my ears and tell me how amazing Loren is; i couldn't help but smile, oh how i wish she was here with me right now; I Couldn't get this girl off my mind , she loved everything about her, even though she drives me crazy sometimes..But all that makes me fall for her even more…..I Woke up to the sound of my phone, she said i can come over , but Mel is still there; she told me about how Mel Needs to get her mind off of things and i thought of the perfect thing! *RUMOR* I Laugh and Got ready..When i opened my door to leave , i Found my best-friend.."Ian ! Omg what are you doing here?" "What's up Mate, and to answer your question I'm here in town for a few months for some photograph jobs…Where you going mate looking all dress up? "Well Ian am going to go have lunch with my Girl-friend and Her Best-Friend..You want to come i said..He said sure while we were in the car he ask me "Is the Valley Girl's Best-Friend Hot..? I Laugh and replied to him, i don't know Ian; you just have to wait and see.."Your not going to tell me he said .."Nope i said teasing him."_

_**Tyler P.O.V**_

_I Reach Fresno..I Knock on Jackie's Door she was surprise to see me there.."Tyler! What are you doing here? and Where is chloe? "Well..Jackie i began to talk your daughter wouldn't listen to me and i gave up on her, i've tried everything i could but she won't listen to me and don't get me wrong i still love your daughter but right now am done" she looked at me "Well if she isn't going to listen to any of us..Then all we have to do is to leave her alone..She's Hot headed , she's probably going to realize how much you love her and care for her and stop with trying to steal Eddie and destroy..Umm what's Eddie's New Girl-Friends Name? Loren I Said and I Hope your daughter does realize soon..She doesn't know what the secrete she's holding can accidentally be Spread around..I Just hope she comes to her senses soon…Soon" _


End file.
